Perfect Day For A Wedding?
by musicislife93
Summary: *AU and Future Fic* Tyler and Caroline's wedding. Stuff happens. Jyler. Please Review. First Jyler Fic.


**This is my first Jyler fic and it kinda puts Caroline and Matt in a bad light, but I thought I would share it since I love reading everyone elses. So here you go and let me know what you think!**

***AU-Future Fic***

He should have seen this coming. All the shying away, the unanswered texts and phone calls. She was never home anymore, always 'working late' or canceling plans at the last minute. Everything was there, even her friends looked at him with that look that said, "I'm sorry."

He made up an excues for her as to why she couldn't make it to the family Thanksgiving-5 months ago. "She's stuck in the city," he said, even though he didn't even know where she was himself. She just didn't show up, again. And today was no different.

April 30th, it was the perfect day for a wedding. They figured it was towards the beginning of spring-not too cold, not too hot. It was an outside wedding in Central Park and it was breath-takingly beautiful. Not to mention the date was exactly three months _after_ his birthday and three months _before_ her birthday. Perfect.

So why was he now sitting here, under the alter, all by himself and staring at the empty chairs that had just a few hours ago held his closest friends and family? Rain was starting to fall and his hair was mused from his fingers running through it over and over again. His tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck and all he could do was smile.

He knew he shouldn't be smiling. After all he had just caught his best man-who also happened to be his best friend-and his soon-to-be-bride making out minutes before she was to walk down the aisle and be married to him. But then again, it had been the best thing he had ever laid eyes on. He was finally free.

When she saw him, he had smiled and started walking up to the alter to make the announcement. He could hear her heels clicking against the pavement as she hurried after him, saying how sorry she was and that he wasn't supposed to find out. But his grin just grew bigger.

When he finally made it to the alter everyone was confusingly looking between him at the front and her standing half way down the aisle, tears smudging her mascara and the best man standing at the back looking as if he had just saw a ghost.

Tyler had smiled widely and cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen. Family and friends. I, along with Caroline, thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule's to join us on this beautiful April day," he paused, taking in the looks on everyones faces.

"But," he continued, "I'm afraid there will be no wedding today." The crowd before him gasped audibly and his broad grin dropped into an amused smirk. His eyes fell on Caroline as the crowd began to murmur among themselves.

His eyes burned into her's as he continued to smirk and began to speak again over the light buzz of voices, "It seems our bride-to-be has found someone else," he gestured to the man standing at the back of the group. Everyone turned to look at the best man, Matt, who turned a fire engine red and shuffled his feet around before high-tailing it across the park and away from everyone.

"How could you do this!" Caroline's mother, Liz, screeched, bringing everyone's attention back to the ruined wedding. Liz walked up to her daughter and screamed in her face, "You could have had it all! Money, success, a family! And you threw it all away for the usher!"

"He was the best man, Mom," Caroline said softly, cringing away from her red-faced mother. Tyler watched as his friends and family walked around the two and left, some stopping to shake his hand or give his a 'Congrats.' He smiled at his mom and dad who smiled and nodded, approval and understanding all in one.

Finally, he walked away from the whole wedding scene. Going nowhere in particular, he just wandered around. About half an hour later, he pulled out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number. He smiled when the person answered then responded by saying, "I miss you," the person on the other end laughed and said it back.

"Meet me at Central Park?" Tyler asked into the phone.

"When and where?" came the response, making Tyler's insides flutter.

"By the alter, as soon as you can get there."

"I will be there in 5," the person replied and the call was disconnected.

That's how Tyler found himself sitting on the cool cement of the alter, where his life was supposed to change forever. He glanced at his phone, it had been four minutes since he made the phone call. Finally, he heard faint footsteps walking up the cement and smiled to himself. Looking up he watched as the one person he knew would never sleep with his best friend walked towards him.

"So...you're a married man now?" Jeremy asked, coming close to Tyler, who was still seated on the concrete stairs.

Tyler shook his head and smiled up at the taller male, "Not unless you get down on one knee and ask me," he teased and watched as Jeremy's eyes grew wide.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting next to Tyler.

"She was sleeping with the best man," he shrugged, taking Jeremy's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"So you finally got rid of her? For good?" Jeremy asked with a small amount of hope in his voice as he stared into Tyler's deep brown eyes.

Tyler squeezed his hand and smiled softly, "Yeah, I did," he said, "Now I just have to find a place to sleep tonight. I don't think I will be very welcome in _her_ home now."

Jeremy smiled and stood up, pulling Tyler up as well so thery were chest-to-chest, "I think I know somewhere you can stay tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after that and until the bed get lumpy. Then we'll just get a new one and you can sleep in that one, too. Right next to me."

Tyler smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's torso. So maybe his life did change at the alter after all. This change was much better than the other one would have been, he had to admit. Now all he had to do was introduce Jeremy to his parents. He smirked as Jeremy leaned down to meet him in a soft kiss. They were going to love him.

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
